ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Red Mage: En-Spell Damage Calculations
this is not right. somewhere around 150 (ish) in skill the forumula changes. cant remember if the one you have is the post 150, or the pre, but its wrong, nakid, i have 199 skill, and i only do 15dmg base. i have the forumla's in excel spreadsheet on another computer, i'll edit when i get them Category Should this be in Category:Guides ? I'm tired of seeing it on the Uncategorized pages page. User:Alexkrycek Formula Hmm.. I have extremely underleveled Enhancing Magic Skill (8 x.x;), and I've been dealing up to three damage per enthunder since 4 enhancing or so. By the formula, I shouldn't deal three until level 16. Should a damage floor be added to this? Something like: *<16 3 * (1 + Weather_modifier+date_modifier) *16 < Enhancing Magic < 150 (SQRT(Enhancing_Magic_Skill)-1 * (1 + Weather_modifier+date_modifier) --Dragonspight 20:59, 11 November 2006 (EST) Maybe I'm just not seeing something, but... what does SQRT stand for? --Kyrial 04:13, 5 May 2007 (CDT) I'm guessing it means "square root". --Chrisjander 12:26, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Ah, that makes sense. Thanks. --Kyrial 13:19, 6 May 2007 (CDT) To remove any more confusion for people I replaced "SQRT" with the HTML symbol code to display √. --Kariudo 20:11, 4 June 2008 (UTC) +Enspell damage? I don't have good knowledge of what exists, but would it be a bad idea or a good idea to include a list of items that increase the damage of enspell such as Fencer's Ring and Buzzard Tuck? Xauna 10:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Monster weakness/strengths Does a monster's elemental weaknesses or strengths have any effect on the accuracy/resistance of the magic damage dealt by an enspell effect? For example, is it better to use an element a monster is weak to when it is light/darksday and no bonus for the day would be received anyway?--Kariudo 18:25, 15 June 2008 (UTC) A more proper formula Okay, the formula in the article is all messed up, or they changed the game in the years since it was copied. And I don't know how to format articles. >.< Enhancing < 200: ROUNDDOWN(Enhancing Skill * 6 / 100) + 3 Enhancing > 200: ROUNDDOWN(Enhancing Skill * 5 / 100) + 5 Close to 200 the numbers converge anyway, but the changeover certainly doesn't start at 150. And I did test 199 by chance, and it was 14 base, so maybe mob/day/weather bonus kicked in for the 15? Both this formula and the erroneous article one would say 14 also. I have updated the main page with the formula above, I haven't tested this though so if anyone finds out this is wrong then revert back. The tier II stuff is not right, at 271 enhancing magic I start at 18 and cap at 34 (not 36). Ignore, you need to have gear still on for the damage to be 36 --Arentus 11:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The day/weather stuff is correct and multiplies the entire base value written here; hopefully everyone realizes matching-day and weather multipliers do not always "proc", except when you're wearing the corresponding sea obi. And on the subject of enhancing, Phalanx is lower capped at 8 damage reduction, but the unconditional formula (Enhancing skill / 10) - 2 suggests that it would go down to 0 and even cause you to take extra damage for having it on. I would like to also verify that the formula listed on the main page is wrong. with a Skill of 83 I should be doing 8/hit but i'm only doing 7. Orenwald 03:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No, the formula gives the correct damage for 83 skill. You should be doing 7.98 damage per hit. Just like everything else (to my knowledge) this is truncated to 7, not rounded to 8. The formula doesn't show this, so perhaps it should be edited? Also, I seem to remember seeing at one point that damage was determined per hit, not at the time of casting. I don't see anything about it on the main page. Is this the case? If so, that should probably be edited too. --Desoo 19:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I just tested that, and damage is determined at casting time. It still might not be a bad idea to make a note of it anyway, for anyone else that got that idea somewhere. --Desoo 19:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 321 enhancing skill, lightsday, doing only 20 base damage enblizzard to spiders and lolibri outside al zahbi...